You're Going to be Fine
by silverpelt2
Summary: Julie Farkas has always seen hope in the courier, and with the growing danger of the legion at dam, anything could happen. but luck would have it the courier stops by freeside for one last goodbye, allowing Julie one last chance to act upon some growing feelings of hers. MCourier/JulieFarkas oneshot


**A/N:my first time writing for fallout, just a quick one shot with Julie farkas and the courier, let me know how it turned out! leave a review, it only takes a few minutes!**

* * *

The heat of the desert was coming to an end on the hot summer night in the Mojave Desert. The blood red sun slowly fell beneath the mountains of the surrounding area, casting large shadows of the large earth giants on the sandy wasteland below. The lights of New Vegas could already be seen as they turned on for another sleepless night of greed, lust, and Gluttony.

The surrounding area was not much better, but had hope, even if it was a sliver. Freeside was just the leftovers of the large Vegas strip, filled with drunks, druggies and merciless thugs. But for all of these things, Freeside was home to a shining beacon of hope: the Followers of the apocalypse. Held up in the remains of the old Mormon Fort, this group of doctors did their best to treat victims of the harsh wasteland. Although any group who was not for profit was bound to run into some major financial problems, but luckily for the followers, someone quite special passed through Freeside with the urge to help out those in need: the one known as the Courier.

During his journey to finding answers about his failed assassination, the Courier saw the Follower's need for supplies and did his best to get them a steady flow of antibiotics and antibacterial medicines, no matter how many favors he had to do in the process.

Julie Farkas, the leader of the Mojave's Followers, was the first to recognize the Courier's willingness to help, although skeptical at first, she realized just how worthy he was through the lives he indirectly saved. When times were even worse due to the NCR's war with Caesars' Legion, the Courier would pass through Freeside with a bag full of Stimpacks, Med-x, and other essential medications and offer them to the followers. Julie never truly understood the intentions of the lone courier; after all, he was fighting for the NCR, which had no alignment to the Followers. But she accepted the help because the followers were desperate in the end, but each passing day after the Courier's deal, the fewer and fewer patients the followers had.

Through word of mouth of the passing Soldiers and mercenaries, Julie often heard of some new feat the courier had done and was never unimpressed. She heard things from the courier taking out the notorious fiend leaders singlehandedly, or how he saved a small town from a band of convicts. But of all these things he did, never once had she heard him boast or even talk about them, in fact, he was a very quiet and conservative man; he would hardly speak when he came into the fort; he would just come in, drop off his bag of medicine to Julie, and thank her, then leave. Although more recently, the war had defiantly taken its toll on the courier, he would come in with poorly treated bullet and machete wounds which he would ask for assistance, but as fate would declare, Julie was always busy with something more important and she would have to ask Arcade Gannon to treat him, another Doctor with a mysterious background. Gannon would always be the one to spread the latest gossip about the courier's travels, as he was even a part of them sometimes.

For the short time the courier was in New Vegas, the balance of power defiantly shifted. The NCR was definitely pushing the legion slowly out of the Mojave, which wasn't a bad thing by any means; Julie was just worried that the war would one day end up on Freeside's doorstep. But as the NCR continued its assault on the legion, the courier was seen less and less in Vegas, only about once a week she would see him, usually coming from the NCR's base in camp McCarren, but still offering all the supplies he could spare, which always filled Julies heart, eventually offering a light touch on the courier's arm, or even a soft hug to show her gratitude; she always hoped these actions would eventually lead to him becoming a permanent member of the followers, a silly idea, but she still hoped none the less. Julie recently heard from a local NCR citizen that the Courier lead an assault on the legion in the desolate town of Nelson, close to the Colorado river. Julie wondered just how long it would be until the NCR would finally push out of the east completely.

The sky remained cloudless and maroon red for awhile outside the tent Julie was working in. she just finished reapplying bandages to a man who was stabbed in Freeside over a few caps. She got up off of her knee next to the cot the man was sitting on. "Now you stay here and get a good night's rest Mr. Wilson, I'll reapply those bandages in the morning; we should be able to remove the stitches in a few days." She told him kindly. The man nodded, thanking her silently. She turned and walked out into the dry air of the Mojave. The gate to the fort opened as she walked out into the darkening world, she saw a all too familiar man walk through the gate, being greeted by doctors and mercenaries alike. The courier finally made it to the fort this week; Julie feeling extremely relieved that he was still alive and well, given all that he's probably evaded death.

The courier was wearing his familiar NCR Ranger trench coat, and metal ranger helmet; it was different from the Ranger veterans that were being transferred to the Hoover Dam. The coat had two large pauldrons on the courier's shoulders, along with taller boots and knee guards. The coat was riddled with tears, holes and even burns, a clear sign he was recently in battle. Slung on his back he had his traditional camouflaged semi-automatic assault rifle, with plenty of ammunition in bandoliers on his chest and belt. Julie stood still, watching him try his best to awkwardly disperse the audience of mercenaries and doctors; even some of the patiently went up to thank him for his help in Freeside. Finally, the crowd went back to preparing for the night, going back into their assigned tents or guard stations. Julie approached the Courier, who was looking around for something, or someone, before the helmet he wore caught the smiling face to Julie. Her soft face and pleasant smile was always enough to cause the courier's cheeks to turn crimson, which remained hidden underneath his helmet.

It was their normal greeting to each other, to give short hug to the other. "Hey, great to see you!" she said enthusiastically while her arms pulled back to her side from the courier's back. "I haven't seen you in awhile, how are you?" she asked in her familiar sweet voice.

The courier didn't exactly know how to respond this, as he was never a fan of small talk. He looked up and down his battered coat; Julie took the hint. The courier slid a small pack off of his back, and then handed it to Julie. "I'm sorry there isn't any more" the guilt filled courier said, as Julie took it graciously. "We pushed the legion out of Nelson, but a lot of people got hurt".

"Hey, don't worry about it," she reassured, "there's no need to apologize. You've saved plenty of lives already, don't forget that." The courier nodded. The sun had just left the fort, but its red color had not left the sky completely. The doctors had either gone home by now or were staying inside a tent with the patients because the fort was empty save for a couple mercenaries guarding the gate. "Hey, all the patients are taken care of for tonight, would you like to spend some time with me? I know a really nice spot up on the walls."

The courier smiled underneath his helmet. "That sounds wonderful Julie" the courier replied. _Thank god she asked me, I don't know if I could have asked her out like that._ He thought

Julie smiled then grabbed the Courier by the arm and began leading him to one of the towers in the fort. "Let's hurry; we might still be able to watch the sun set." She said enthusiastically. The two hurried through Julie's room and up through the turret she worked out of. They climbed to the top of the tower through a ladder and trap door, and then the two were graced with the sight of the sun setting to the west over a patch of mountains in the distance. Julie pulled the courier to the edge of the tower and sat down, letting their feet hang off the edge. The courier lifted his hand to head and began slowly pulled off his helmet. Julie caught this in the corner of her eye, and turned to watch him_. I don't think I've ever seen him without his helmet on_… _I don't even know what he looks like, _She thought.

The Courier gently placed his helmet to the side, and used his free hand to run his fingers through his dirty auburn hair. It was obvious he hadn't had a proper hair cut in weeks, as it was thick, but not exactly long. The sun's effect on his brown strands lightened them into a light brown with a touch of crimson. Julie continued to study his face for the first time; his cheeks had thick stubble up to his ears and across his upper lip. His work with the NCR had probably left him unable to attend to his ragged look, but Julie didn't let this faze her, he was still very handsome for how he looked. The one thing that really caught her attention was just how young he looked. He had virtually no wrinkles and his skin was very clear for a soldier.

By this time the sun finally escaped beyond the desert; shadow overtaking the torn valley and the new Vegas Strip. After a few more minutes of unbearable silence, the courier decided to speak up. "Julie…" he said, gaining her attention. She turned her gaze towards the Courier, her Smile making it easier for what he was going to say. "Julie, the reason why I came here today is…Colonel Moore called me to be stationed at the dam. They're expecting the Legion to attack soon and they want me there to end it. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow."

"Are you worried?" Julie asked. The courier's eyes drifted down to Freeside below the fort, watching a stray dog chase after a rat down the cracked street.

"Yeah" he simply replied. He turned his sight back to Julie who had not left her gaze, she let him continue. "The thing is Julie, if something should happen to me in the next couple of days…"

Julie interrupted, "hey, come on now, don't say that. You're going to fine." she said reassuringly. The courier smiled at her enthusiasm,

"I know I shouldn't think this way, but I just need to tell you that if something should happen," he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing "Julie, ever since I met you I sort of developed a small-" Julie stopped The courier with her lips smashing upon his. The wide eyed Courier froze up at Julie's sudden burst of passion. The kiss ended shortly after, but Julie already managed to straddle the courier and wrap her arms around his neck in that time. She pulled back breathing heavily along with the Courier; both of their hearts pounding on overdrive. Julie looked up from the courier's chest and into his eyes.

"Me too" she said before softly bringing her soft lips back down upon the courier's and closing her eyes. Given the courier's reaction she could tell he wasn't very experienced with this sort of behavior, as his mouth was still incredibly stiff even though he was trying hard to return the kiss. Julie brought both her hand to cup the Courier's cheeks; she began massaging his jaw. His mouth began loosening up, and Julie began deepening the kiss, letting her tongue play with the courier's.

The two finally broke the kiss after they could hardly breathe. Julie remained on top of the courier; his arms around her slim waist, and hers draped behind his back. "You are going to be fine," Julie started, looking deep into the courier's eyes. His eyes didn't lie; as long as had Julie in his mind, he was prepared to face the legion and whatever they threw at him. Julie softly pushed the courier down as she planted her lips upon his once again, but not the last for the night.

* * *

**A/N- First of all, thanks for reading!but now that's done, and its super late because iI refuse to sleep until I finish, so please tell me how it turned out and maybe some nice ways for me to improve my writing? **

**I do have some idea of extending this into a two-shot, but I will leave that up to the readers, so tell me if you want me to continue this for another chapter!**


End file.
